candle_cove_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Crash
'Ship Crash '''is the sixth episode of the first season. Exactly what happened in the episode is uncertain, as many different people remember different stories, though all involving the ship crashing. It has been confirmed there actually were two versions of the episode, since many TV stations refused to play the original version due to the risque outfit worn by the character Susan Siren in the original. As a result, the version described below was hastily made to replace it so the TV stations would still have something to play, which is why there is not much of a story to the episode, and why it ends so shortly. Sypnosis Commonly Played Version This episode starts off with Ms. Laughingstock at sea and the the Rubber Fishes on their tail. Horace Horrible starts firing at the Laughingstock. "I don't want to die!" Percy screams. Poppy snaps at him to stop shouting, and tells Janice to get the lifeboats ready in case they sink. Janice now starts to cry and runs around the deck of the Laughingstock. More shots come from the the Rubber Fishes and hit the side of the Laughingstock. The rest of the episode focuses on the Ruber Fishes crew. "We are going to END you!" the Rubber Fishes crew chant. Suddenly, the Skin-Taker storms out of a door. "Begone! Once and for all!" he shouts. The Skin-Taker tosses his hat up into the air and activates the cannon to shoot the Laughingstock. It tilts to the side and hits a rock, with the episode ending there, as the Laughingstock sinks. Original Version Percy is musing about some lovely music which he believes is being sung by dolphins. After a while, Percy falls asleep to the music, causing the ship to crash. Poppy and Janice try desperately to repair the ship without falling asleep. Janice is then sent to go over to an island and fetch some wood for a distress beacon. Instead, she comes across Susan Siren. ''At this point, it is unclear what happens in the rest of the episode, as most veiwers have very differing accounts of the rest of the episode. Some attribute this to SEBTAW, while others believe that different versions of this verion appeared as well. The most well known account of this version is Lullaby Rock: A Candle Cove Memoir. The accuracy of this account is dubious, however, as many claims in the account are clearly fictional. Notes *This was the first episode in which Janice was played by Jodie Silver, rather than the previous actress Louis Cuttingham. *Interestingly, in this episode, the Skin-Taker wears not just a cape and top hat, but also a shirt and a pair of pants, which are embroidered with a skull and crossbones. He also wears boots in this episode. It has been suggested that he was originally going to continue to wear this in the rest of the episodes, but that they were removed for unknown reasons. These articles of clothing do return for season two. *The Skin-Taker's cape is twice as long as the previous time he was shown. Although likely a coincidence since his cape grew longer throughout the series, some believe it was a joke referrencing the fact the actress playing Janice changed. Category:Episodes